What do you live for?
by l.brg
Summary: Edward e Bella vão para a faculdade, e vivem momentos de descobertas e diversão. Porque para eles nada mais importa, ao não ser ter um ao outro
1. Chapter 1

Tudo parecia um sonho, que finalmente se tornou realidade. Nessie tinha crescido, se casado com Jacob, e passaram a viver em La Push. Não poderia ter pedido um amor melhor para a minha filha: bonito, protetor, sincero e principalmente apaixonado.

Eu e Edward, esperamos Nessie crescer para ir para a faculdade. Isso em um período de 4 anos. Quando ela se casou, decidirmos ir pro Alasca e ser os novos universitários. E graças a deus tínhamos a companhia de todos os irmãos de Edward e que agora são meus também! Que sensação agradável!

Estava um pouco ansiosa e com frio na barriga, ou melhor, borboletas no estomago. Até que Edward percebendo meu estado tentou me acalmar

-Bella se você quiser eu posso pedir pro Jasper dirigir e quem sabe eu consega te acalmar – a sua voz de anjo ainda me encantava e eu não conseguia me acostumar ainda com aquela beleza impecável.

-Não precisa meu amor, eu estou bem, só estou um pouco insegura do que eles vão pensar de mim, ou melhor, de nós – pois mesmo vampira, a minha beleza não chega aos pés da de Rosalie e Alice.

-Não se preocupe, temos apenas que sermos discretos e agir com cuidado. E não fique com medo de notas e etc, irei te ajudar em tudo.

E finalmente chegamos na faculdade, que medo. Todos estavam muito empolgados, eles adoram primeiros dias de aula, pois é quando todos os alunos da universidade se apaixonam pela família Cullen.

Quando entramos - e Edward me abraçando, pra não sair correndo - toda a atenção dos alunos se voltaram a nós e se eu fosse humana, eu estaria corando neste exato momento. Dava pra escutar os comentários:

_Quem são eles? De onde eles são?_

_Que família mais linda_

_Como são bem vestidos_

_Nossa, porque eles estão abraçados em casais?_

_Que loira mais linda, aquele de cabelo acastanhado então .. nem se fala_

Rosalie sempre foi a que mais gostou, porque pra ela a beleza era um fator fundamental – as piadinhas de Jacob que o diga.

Nós fomos dividos em três turmas, e graças as influencias de Edward fomos separados em casais, e fiquei na turma dele. Quando entramos na sala de biologia tivemos que nos apresentar, pois éramos novatos, então Edward falou por nós dois:

-Olá, meu nome é Edward Cullen e ela é Bella Cullen e somos de Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando ele terminou de nos apresentar, o professor teve uma reação :

Vocês são filhos do Dr. Carlisle? Vocês não parecem ser irmãos

Sim, mas somos filhos adotivos, ele e Esme não podem ter filhos e adotou eu e meus 'irmãos'.

Espera aí, tem mais de vocês?

Sim, acho que o senhor irá conhece-los mais tarde

Quando falamos isso, os cochichos desagradáveis começaram surgir e eu tentando me controlar

_Será que eles são um casal?_

_Nossa essa menina é feia demais pra ele_

_Eu sou mais eu, ela é muito branca_

_Esse menino acha que a irmã dele vai ser dele por muito tempo, vou conquista-la de qualquer jeito_

Quando sentamos um ao lado do outro, senti que estávamos de volta aos velhos tempos, o tempo de humana, relembrando as divertidas e ao mesmo tempo esquisitas aulas de biologia.

Quando chegou o intervalo chegou um menino chamado Leonard , foi conversar comigo sem se intimidar com a presença de Edward

Olá Bella, tudo bem com você?

Oi , tudo e com você?

Melhor agora, falando com você. Esta gostando daqui?

Sim, vou saindo, ate logo

E de repente ouvi um rosnado de Edward e ele falou

Não acredito que terei que tomar conta de outro menino como Mike e Eric. Você é linda de qualquer jeito, não tem mesmo como eles resistirem, e ainda bem que tenho você só pra mim

Sempre sua, durante toda a nossa eternidade – respondi

Ao chegarmos ao refeitório encontramos o resto da família e a nossa mesa com certeza, era a mais olhada e invejada. Todos estavam curiosos sobre nós e cheios de segundas intenções. Até que chegou uma menina chamada Rachel com um ar de simpatia foi falar com agente

Bem vindos, o meu nome é Rachel e vocês são os Cullen correto?

Correto, disse Alice – com sua elegância, e carisma

Bom Edward somos da mesma sala e como pude perceber você sabia todas as respostas de Biologia – começou a prolongar Rachel – então quem sabe você não poderia me dar umas aulas PARTICULARES para tirar minhas duvidas e quem sabe, podemos nos conhecer melhor – nojenta, como você pode dar em cima do meu marido? E ao pensar isso fiz questão de deixar Edward ler ele e como sempre ele abriu um sorriso torto achando graça .

Desculpa Rachel – disse ele todo galanteador – mais a minha namorada não permitiria

Desculpa perguntar mais quem seria sua namorada? Ela estuda aqui? – disse ela com a mente confusa

Sim, e você esta na frente dela, é a Bella

Mais vocês não são irmãos? – disse ela indignada

Sim, mas somos adotivos, ou seja, nada nos impede de ter um relacionamento

Nossa me desculpe Bella, eu não sabia que vocês tinham um .. argh .. relacionamento, então vejo vocês logo, até - então sai a menina correndo, totalmente envergonhada e corada, para fora do refeitório

Quando ela saiu todos nos caímos na gargalhada, que situação embaraçosa, porém muito engraçada!


	3. Chapter 3

Será que eu estava mesmo no lugar certo? Talvez eu vá visitar Nessie e volto daqui uns dez anos. Não me agüentava em ser o centro das atenções, a minha vida inteira eu era aquela menina apagada que não era melhor em nada , e de uma hora para a outra eu e minha família éramos as fofocas do dia!

Muitas vezes Deus era um mistério para mim, ele nunca me deu ou tirou muita coisa pela qual eu possa reclamar ou sentir falta - exceto uma vez! Sempre me contentei com o pouco, mas ao ver Edward e pensar que ele é meu, durante toda a nossa eternidade me parecia um sonho, porem injusto e egoísta! O que eu fiz pra merecer tudo isso? Para que tanto? Com certeza ele era minha vida.

Eu tinha que pensar como seriamos daqui para frente! Eu nunca pensei que me apaixonaria assim por alguém e logo com o meu primeiro amor, parecia algo surreal

Tinha medo de minha felicidade acabar assim, de repente! Admito, quando Edward me deixou para me proteger eu senti algo vazio, senti meu coraçao oco! Mais eu fazia de tudo para não me esquecer dele, e quando ele voltou pra mim meu mundo ganhou vida, cores. Foi ai que eu percebi que o meu mundo não fazia mais sentido sem ele, e que se fosse pra enfrentar o inferno por ele, eu enfrentaria!

Quando eu estava 'filosofando' sobre isso, me perdi em meus pensamentos, e quando de repente acordo para o mundo real, eu me assusto com a expressão no rosto de Edward, e foi ai que eu percebi que eu tinha permitido sem querer ele escutar meus pensamentos! Coitado ... até hoje ele não se perdoa por ter me deixado, isso o assombra e sempre assombrara. Depois nós saímos calados do refeitório, até que ele veio me perguntando

-Bella você esta infeliz?

-Porque eu estaria?

Seus pensamentos! Ate hoje eu não consigo acreditar que eu fui capaz de fazer aquilo com você! Me perdoa?

Só se você me prometer que não vai se apaixonar por essas meninas daqui da escola, promete?

Nunca imaginei que o perdão teria um preço tão pequeno que nem esse! Meu amor, isso eu nunca iria fazer! Eu já escolhi por quem eu quero ser sempre servo, meu coração é seu

Isso soava perfeitamente para mim. E assim fomos de volta para a sala de aula, e infelizmente iria começar a aula de matemática: Ótimo, agora mesmo que eu vou boiar profundamente

Até que Leonard veio sentar ao meu lado e mais uma vez desprezar a Edward

Oi Bella! Desculpe-me intrometer, mas eu fiquei sabendo de umas coisas, meio difíceis de se acreditar

Serio? Sobre o que?

Que você e o bonitão aqui estariam namorando – excelente! Alem de mal amada, a Rachel ainda era fofoqueira- Isso é verdade mesmo?

Sim Leonard, é verdade! E nos amamos muito, é como se eu o conhecesse há séculos – até que Edward deu uma risada, tão deliciosa de se ouvir e principalmente debochada

Ah.. legal Bella, felicidade pro casal, eu acho

Brigada Leonard

E Edward veio falar comigo

Então é como se conhecêssemos há séculos? -Ouvi uma risada

Digamos que sim

Eu te amo, você não sabe o tanto.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando acabou a aula de matemática, nunca me senti tão aliviada! Finalmente eu iria para casa! E claro que os alunos ao verem o volvo de Edward começaram a comentar

_Essa família é perfeita demais, como pode? Ricos, bonitos, e inteligentes_

_Ai como eu queria ser adotada por aquela família, quem sabe eu não consigo um namorado bonitão que nem a Bella_

_Olha como são metidos, querendo mostrar o carrão! Só porque eles possuem um volvo, não quer dizer que podem desprezar meu Ford_

_Puts, que carro!_

E os pensamentos só pioravam, e Edward evitando-os ao maximo!

Quando fomos para a casa que não era tão bonita quanto à outra em Forks, eu me senti em uma seção de descarrego, nunca me senti tão livre e solta na minha vida, e Edward soltou uma risada

-Isso tudo é só por causa de um dia de aula? Imagine quando chegar o final do ano ..

-Haha engraçadinho, isso porque não foi você que teve que agüentar uma Rachel, sabe..

-Isso porque não foi você que teve que agüentar um Leonard sabe ..

E nós dois caímos na gargalhada. Depois de um longo tempo me fitando, Edward se aproximou de mim e fomos matar saudade um do outro em nosso quarto, e infelizmente nao tivemos nem tempo para caçar

No dia seguinte, quando eu abro a porta do meu novo Closet eu vi que não havia nenhuma roupa pela qual eu estava acostumada a usar, ou seja, Alice - aquela vidente doce e meiga me paga! Então eu escolhendo qual roupa seria menos pior, quase perdi o horário da escola.

Quando estava descendo a escada Edward e Emmet me fitaram ate que o meu 'querido' irmão soltou mais um de seus comentários desagradáveis

-Uau Bella, a noite ontem foi tão boa que afetou o seu vestuário? – então ouvi risos de todos na sala

-Obrigada pela dica Emmet – falei com raiva e ao mesmo tempo muito sem graça

Ao chegar na escola parece que todos os olhares se voltaram em mim e a Edward ao meu lado! O que eles estariam olhando? Eu só coloquei uma roupa diferente – ok, ela era bastante bonita, mas sabemos como Alice é : nos dá roupas bonitas e que nos valoriza! Argh, eu mato ela literalmente

Edward a cada hora rosnava e ficava com um ar sombrio de raiva ao ler os pensamentos dos meninos, ate que Alice da uma risada, ou seja, ela previa isso e fez questão de fazer tudo para irritar Edward

Quando passamos na frente do grupo de amigos de Leonard, ele me cumprimentou e a Rachel estava me encarando com cara de desprezo ate que eu disse:

- Oi Rachel, eu falei com Edward e ele me disse que hoje ele ta livre pra te dar aula, você sabe né, pra você a Biologia vai alem de teoria, você prefere a experimental - Rosalie foi a única que não conseguiu segurar o riso

- Bella será que voce não poderia esquecer isso? Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos

- Tudo bem Rachel, comum acontecer isso. Aceito suas desculpas

De repente Edward começou a rir sózinho e comentou

- Bella tenho uma péssima notícia pra voce

- Meu Deus Edward, fala logo

- Bom .. Hoje temos aula de ed. física

- Você ta brincando comigo né? Nossa, quase acreditei

- Eu nao estou brincando meu amor

- Ai ai.. hoje eu quero ver quem eu vou matar com a minha ruindade em esportes. Que horario é essa aula?

- A próxima

- Perfeito! - eu disse totalmente irônica


	5. Chapter 5

Porque eu resolvi acordar hoje? Neste exato momento começaria a aula de ed. Física, e Edward achando graça da situação tentou me deixar mais nervosa ainda

-Cuidado Bella, porque é capaz de você cometer um homicídio hoje!

-Suas palavras são muito confortantes Edward, obrigada pela ajuda

De repente ele me deu um abraço por trás e cochichou em meu ouvido – Mas você sabe que não importa quem ira matar hoje, eu sempre vou estar do seu lado! – e então o professor Joey de Ed. Física entra no ginásio .

Se eu fosse humana e não amasse Edward com certeza eu teria uma grande queda por ele! Como um humano poderia ter a beleza tão próxima com a de um vampiro : olhos azuis, cabelo loiro quase mel, pela meio rosada, e músculos .. muitos músculos! Quando ele entrou as meninas entraram em um verdadeiro estado de choque, e depois ficaram todas se voluntariando para ajuda-lo no que precisar – Aff

Quando ele fez a lista de chamada, ele selecionou eu e Leonard para jogarmos vôlei contra! O medo estava estampado em meu rosto, Edward me disse para concentrar e me deu muito apoio – eu ainda não acostumava da idéia de tê-lo só pra mim.

Quando toquei na bola, eu senti uma energia em meu corpo que eu desconhecia e por incrível que pareça eu estava jogando muito bem, e claro, ganhei de Leonard! Quando saímos da quadra Edward me deu um beijo de vitória que me deu vontade ainda mais de jogar e ganhar, apenas para receber mais daqueles beijos

De repente apareceu o Joey me chamando para ter uma conversa- será que ele notou alguma coisa de anormal em mim? Em meus movimentos?

-Isabella Swan seu desempenho hoje foi incrível! Será que você gostaria de ser uma atleta e jogar no time da escola?

Para tudo! Eu? Uma atleta? Isso só podia ser pegadinha de Edward ,só pode!

-Não sei senhor! Acho melhor não, eu sou péssima com times – menti bem, mas nunca fui boa mesmo com times, sempre era a ultima a ser escolhida ou sempre era reserva

-Como não Isabella? Por favor, precisamos de uma jogadora como você em nosso time! Não faça essa desfeita, por mim – e na hora ele fez uma cara de coitado, que me deu pena

-Esta bem eu aceito, mas a qualquer hora eu posso mudar de idéia ok?

-Ok! - e saiu ele com uma cara de felicidade, como se fosse uma criança em um dia de natal abrindo os presentes

De repente chegou Edward ao meu lado com uma cara nada satisfatória

-Bella eu li os pensamentos do professor, e ele te achou a mais bonita da faculdade

-Para de mentir Edward, a aula já acabou, não precisa mais de desculpas para me acalmar

-Mas Bella, ele realmente ficou surpreso com o seu desempenho, mas ficou cheio de segundas intenções com você tambem, ele pensa que encontrou a sua alma gêmea, que no caso é a minha – ele fez uma pausa

-Amor não brinque com uma coisa dessas! Acho que você esta exagerando, ele é um professor e não vai passar disso! E ele não arriscaria o emprego dele por causa de mim, uma menina que ele conheceu a uma hora atrás - eu ainda nao estava acostumada com a idéia de as pessoas me acharem bonita

-Esta bem, mas é você que é a minha alma gêmea e não gosto de ler os pensamentos dos outros que sonham ter um futuro com você, e envelhecendo ao seu lado! Você sabe que isso eu nunca vou poder te proporcionar. Mas me prometa que não deixara muitas aberturas para ele se aproximar de você, isso pode colocar os nossos disfarces em risco

-Você realmente não vai me proporcionar a velhice ao seu lado, porem, você vai me proporcionar a eternidade! Eu poderia pedir algo melhor que isso? Você foi a minha escolha, se eu quisesse ficar com a pele enrugada ao lado de alguém, eu teria escolhido outra pessoa, como Mike Newton, mas não, eu escolhi você e não me arrependo disto! Acho que foi a única escolha da minha vida pela qual eu não me arrependi em nenhum momentoe julgo como certa. E sim, eu prometo que vou tomar todos os cuidados

- Esta bem, agora vamos para a aula de história, se não perdemos o horario


End file.
